Fallout: Terraria (Origins) Episode 2: A Year 'Til Death
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series is inspired by a famous Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, who has given me anonymous permission through a Youtube live stream to use his character in this series. Xylophoney is a cool, cool dude, and you should check out his channel which I will link below. https://m.youtube.com/user/XylophoneyGames The character Xylo is property of Xylophoney. Thank you for reading, and if you do read this please check out his channel. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Fallout: Terraria Origins Episode 2 A Year 'Til Death ... Xylo (Narrating:" Previously on Fallout: Terraria Origins..." ___ Xylo:" It's just another day of cleaning the halls, and hanging out with my buddies. What could go wrong?" ___ Xylo:" Hey George, whatcha doin?" George:" Oh, you know... just working up a sweat here, doing maintenance as usual. Except now, I'm hoping that I don't get the vote majority." Xylo:" Nah, I'm sure that's not going to happen." ___ Voice 1:" You should vote for him, Xylo..." Xylo:" Wh-what? No... nah! He's too nice. Why would I vote for someone who's nice?" ___ Voice 1:" He only cares about himself." ___ Mevoda:" Of course I am going to get the most votes. I have a lot of people I owe coin too ___ Xylo:" You're going get those numbers changed now, and you aren't going to tell anyone you saw me. Am I clear?" ___ Xylo:" I will not die next year, nor the year after... no, that's are too early." ___ Aiden:" The resident with the majority vote is... Xylo!" ___ Xylo (Narrating intro):" In the world of total atomic cataclysm, with mutants and raiders... the fate of this once great land falls to us. Some people kill for scraps, or do worse. Others fight the good fight, in attempt to better the wasteland, and make it habitable once more. This is the story... of Fallout: Terraria Origins!" ... Three days later... Mevoda:" You wanted to see me, Overseer?" (Great. Now I have to see his face some more.) Xylo:" Yes. As you are well informed, if the last council meeting was any indication, you and I aren't on good terms." Mevoda:" Well, if the last council meeting was any indication, turns out you've blackmailed several people to keep yourself out of this position, but it didn't work." Xylo:" You know how screwed up this is, right?" Mevoda:" Yes, well... this is how it has to be." Xylo:" But what if it doesn't?" Mevoda:" What are you talking about?" Xylo:" I had a plan, you see. I needed someone else to be Overseer, so I can carry it out. However, since my plan cleary failed, I need you to be my plan B." Mevoda:" Xylo, I have no idea what you are going on about, but I already don't like it." Xylo:" What if... we open the Mineshaft?" Mevoda stared at him for moment. Mevoda:" What?" Xylo:" Think about it... we wouldn't have to go on making a sacrifice every year. We could leave and never return." Mevoda:" Y-you're crazy." Xylo:" No I'm not... I'm being sensible. It makes a lot of sense..." Voice 1:" He will not follow you..." Voice 2:" He is too selfish." Xylo:" What do you say?" Mevoda:" I say you have lost your marbles. Out there, there is nothing but death." Xylo:" But what if you're wrong?" Mevoda:" What if I'm right? I will not follow you into a death sentence." Xylo:" If we don't go out there, we'll all be sentenced to death! Haven't you been paying attention? We! Are here! To die!" Mevoda:" I would rather sacrifice myself to the Mineshaft's mainframe, then lead everyone else out to their death in a wasteland." Voice 1:" Leave him to his decision. He will not follow you." Xylo:" I need you to follow me Mev. I need someone on the outside to help me." Mevoda:" I won't." Voice 2:" Let him die in here. He is weak. He is afraid." Xylo: *Whispers* "But guys, I need him to help me..." Mevoda:" Who are you talking to?" Voice 1:" Someone else can take his place. Someone who is willing to do whatever you say. Someone that is loyal 'til the end. Someone like Liz." Xylo:" Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mevoda:" I just told you it's a bad idea!" Voice 1:" She will do anything to earn your love." Voice 2:" When she has outlived her usefulness, you can betray her." Xylo:" You're right. I should have known this wouldn't work." Mevoda:" I... well, I'm glad you are seeing things my way for once." Xylo:" I'm not talking to you." Mevoda:" Then who!?" Xylo:" Get out of my office. Now!" Mevoda gave him a glare, then walked off. Xylo:" Oh, and Mev..." Mevoda:" What?" Xylo:" Tell Liz I want to see her." Mevoda:" Whatever." ... Liz:" Hey Xylo, I just wanted to let you know that, even though you tried vote for me, I still forgive you, 'cause that's what lovers are for, right? Teehee." Xylo:" Rrriiiight." (This is a terrible idea! A terrible, TERRIBLE idea!) "Why don't you sit down, and we could have a little, um... chat?" Liz:" Ooooh, asking me to sit down with you?! Of course, handsome. I mean, if you are going to die in a year, I'm gonna need all of you I can get." Xylo:" (Did she really just say that?) Voice 1:" Just repeat everything I tell you. Now Liz, we've known... Xylo:" ...each other for quite a while now. And I think it's time to ask the big question." Liz: (Eeeeeeeeee!!! He's going to ask to MARRY ME! And such a short while after he called for me to meet him in his office for the first time! Oh what a wonderful day!?) Xylo:" Will you contribute to my plans to open the door to the Mineshaft?" Liz froze, her eyes wide as boulders, and her heart shattered into little pieces. Xylo:" Liz? Liiiiz? Li- GLUK!!!" Liz grabbed Xylo by the throat with both hands, a fire in her eyes, and anger in her heart. Liz:" YOU STUPID, INSENSITIVE, GIRL MANIPULATING JERK! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO HEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING ROMANTIC TO ME! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!!!!" Xylo:"...l-l-... liz..." Liz:" WHAT IS IT!?" Xylo:" Y-you... didn't let me finish... I was going to say... *cough* once we are out, we can... l-live together. We can get married and have 2 kids." Liz:" BUT I WANT 10 KIDS!" Xylo:" Fine! We can have as many kids as you want!" Liz:" Daw! I can't stay mad at you handsome." Liz let go of her grip on his throat, and Xylo took a moment to breath. Xylo:" By the gods, love hurts!" Liz:" Aw, I'm sorry Xylee wylee. I'll make it better..." Xylo:" Stop! Look, we can get into that later... but we need to get the door open first. We have a lot of work to do." Liz:" I'm holding you to your promise." Xylo:" Right, right." Liz:" I'm serious. When we're married, I want ten kids. Ten, no less. Now, what do we need to do?" Xylo:" That depends, how good is your acting?" 2 hours later, Liz was handing out flyers to bring everyone into the atrium tomorrow. Everything would be set in motion. They knew there would be rioters, and those who apposed to what has been set in place. Xylo was more concerned with security loyalty. He knew that not everyone in security would support it. He needed exactly 70% of the security team on his side for his plan to work. Everyone looked at the flyers, and figured it was no big deal. ... The next day, in the atrium... Liz:" Ladies and gentleblocks. Thank you all for coming today. Now I think we need to discuss a reoccurring problem. A problem that has been going on... for sixteen whole years." Random 1:" You wouldn't be talking about the poisoned hotdogs that everyone has been eating, would you?" Liz:" NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE FREAKIN HOTDOGS! NO ONE EATS THEM! Now, back to the topic at hand. What I am talking about, is this so called 'election' to see who becomes the overseer for a year... and then walks to their death!" Random 2:" OBJECTION!!!" Liz:" WE AREN'T IN A COURT ROOM! NOW EVERYBODY SHUT UP, AND LET ME FINISH MY SPEECH BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!!" Everyone was silent. Liz:" We can't keep sacrificing everyone we think deserves it. We need to rethink this election thing! We need to move outside, where we can stick with our families, and make a safe home for them!" Random 1:" Are you saying we need to go OUTSIDE!" Random 2:" How would our children be any safer!" Random 3:" This is blasphemy!" Random 4:" We can't stay in here! We'll just keep sacrificing our people for the mainframe's selfish desire!" Random 5:" Screw the mainframe! What good will we do standing in here? We were sent to these things for a reason!" Random 2:" You got your head backwards old man!" Random 5:" Why I otta..." Xylo:" EEEEEENNNOOOOOOUUUGH!!!" Everyone focused their attention on the new overseer. Xylo:" Now it has come to my attention, that there is a conspiracy going on here. A conspiracy to open the door to the Mineshaft." Liz:" Overseer, you are next in line for death! Will you not talk some sense into these poor citizens?" Xylo:" Now now, I am in fact next in line. But that is how it must be. It is tradition for us to have a sacrifice each year, in order to please Mineshaft 3's mainframe, so that it will not kill us. It's been that way for sixteen years." Liz:" But think about it, innocent people, families, fighting each other to the death, just so their names aren't chosen. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, but fighting for the Terrarian way. Independence, freedom, and the pursuit of happiness." Xylo:" Those are part of the old tradition. We cannot succeed in making an omelette, without breaking a few eggs. If that is the case, than I am proud to be that egg." Liz:" You speak of old traditions, but our way of life has always been changing. Do we not deserve happiness? Do we not deserve hope? Do are children deserve to die just because a hidden machine says so? The old traditions, as you put it, are essential to our humanity. We as people, must prosper!" Many people on the crowd cheer for Liz's statements, however, some aren't so enthusiastic about it. Xylo:" Enough! ENOUGH!" The crowd went silent again. Xylo:" I have made my decision. The door to Mineshaft 3... will be opened!" Everyone began to have differed opinions. Mevoda was surprised at this development. Mevoda:" I can't believe it... he's going to cause total chaos. None of this is going to end well." ... Xylo:" You did good, Liz. You fed them by hand, and they ate it all up. Every word." Liz:" Daw, I can do anything for you, my sweet, sweet Xylo." Mevoda:" Yes... that was quite the show you put on. I can't believe they actually bought it." Xylo:" I told you, this is happening... with, or without you." Mevoda:" What about the chaos you'll bring? Not everybody is looking forward to radiation poisoning." Xylo:" It's a necessary risk, one that must be taken. Besides, it was going to happen eventually." Mevoda:" Eventually? So what... you are saying YOU want all this blood on YOUR hands?" Xylo:" Do you really think I wanted this happen Mev?" Mevoda:" It sure seems like it!" Xylo:" I was doing what was necessary. Besides, they're going to need to learn how to survive once the door opens." Mevoda:" Oh, it's not going to open." Xylo:" What are you--" Voice 1:" The rioters are blocking the exit!" Xylo:" Oh, I see...You gave the rioters weapons, and told them to block the exit. Clever Mevoda, clever." Mevoda:" Maybe you aren't as dumb as you are thick." Xylo:" You know what this means, right?" Mevoda:" War..." Xylo:" Yes... and war never changes." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Inspired by Youtuber Category:Fallout: Terraria